Younger Years
by sammygrrl00
Summary: A series of one-shots of my OC Alexis growing up before Sammy left for Stanford. Please R&R!
1. First Day of School

**Dean-15**

**Sammy-11**

**Lexie-5**

Dean lazily opened his eyes to see his little sister and brother staring quizzically down at him. After he got over the initial shock, he sighed. "What?" he grumbled. Five year old Lexie grinned scrambling on the bed, showing him her toothless gap where she had lost her first tooth a week ago.

"_See_, Sammy" she said, pointing at Dean. "De is awake. I told you" Sammy rolled his eyes. "Dean" Lex went on. "What day is it?"

"You woke me up to ask me what day it was." Dean asked, slightly annoyed, slightly amused. Leave it to Alexis to do such a thing. He sat up and couldn't help but want to smile. She was still in her PJs, and he curly blonde hair was disheveled. She looked like a tornado had whipped her around for awhile.

Her hazel eyes widened. "I didn't wake you up, you were _already_up" she reminded him.

"Right" he said, sitting up and stretching once again. "It's Monday"

"Monday" she repeated, excitement lighting up her chubby face. "Do you know what that means?" She was literally jumping on the bed in excitement.

Sammy rolled his eyes again and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Dean looked back to Lexie, and pulled her off the bed, placing her on the floor, where she was still waiting expectantly for his answer. "No" he said, shaking his head, even though he knew very well what that meant. "What does that mean?" He went to their tiny kitchen (if you could call a motel room kitchen a kitchen), and searched for something that resembled breakfast food.

"De, I start Kindeygarten today!" Lex exploded, grabbing his arm and smiling widely.

"It's Kindergarten" Sam corrected, coming in fully dressed. He grabbed the cereal from Dean and pouring three bowls, handing one to Dean. "And we're going to be late"

"We got time" Dean said, putting a bowl in front of Lex. "Eat" he instructed, and she did do, spooning some in her mouth.

"Dean" Sam said, swirling his cereal around. His shaggy hair was hanging in front of his eyes. Dean made a mental note to cut it soon. "When is dad getting home?"

Dean tensed, looking at Lex, but she didn't seem to be paying attention. She was too busy playing with her food and eating as fast as she could. Now Dean knew why Sam had been sort of moody this morning. "Soon"

"When's soon?" he pressed, looking up at him now sadly. Their dad had been gone for a week now, even though he promised to be back to see Lexie and Sam off to school before heading to a new hunt. Dean stared at Sam, unsure of how to answer his question.

Eventually, he went with the truth. "I don't know" he said, eating a bite of cereal.

Sam fell silent, deciding for once not to fight Dean on that answer. He knew Dean really had to clue as to when he was coming back. He didn't really want to go to school either. It was always the same. He had given up trying to make friends a few years ago, since they never stayed one place long.

Lex was squirming now, waiting for Dean to tell her what to do. "Get dressed" he grunted out, noticing her.

She jumped off the chair and looked at Sam. He was wearing jeans. She looked in her bag and her face screwed up in thought. She pulled out a pair of jeans, her best ones that weren't dirty, and her pretty purple top that Uncle Bobby got her for Christmas telling her that she looked like a little lady in it. She was happy with her choice, and looked to Dean for approval. He wasn't paying attention.

She put the jeans on, pulling them up. She struggled with the button and frowned. She tried again, but Sam stopped her and buttoned it in two seconds. She pulled the shirt on and then Dean helped her get on her sneakers. He handed her a brush, which she pulled through her hair, and then was at the door. She was so ready to go.

Sam took her hand, and they walked down the block that way, all three of them, until they hit the elementary and middle school. Both Lex and Sammy were going here, so Dean stopped. Lex glanced up at him nervously and he smiled, trying to tell her with his eyes that it was okay and that she would be fine. She didn't seem very consoled though, and frowned.

Dean sighed, slightly embarrassed and kneeled down to her height. God damn those big brown eyes. Both she and Sammy had them, and he would fall for them in only a second. "You'll be fine, ankle biter" he grinned, his signature smile. "I promise"

"You prowmise?" she asked, her baby voice creeping out like it usually did when she was scared.

"Promise" He said, ruffling her hair.

"Okay" she said, staring back at the building determinedly. She stuck her chin out in a way that reminded him of his mother, and grabbed Sammy's hand. "Bye, De"

He watched them walk off, all traces of Sam's bad mood from this morning gone as he helped a scared little girl in the building. He knew Sam was still upset, but he wouldn't show it in front of Lex, at least not now. He sighed, and shook his head. He was actually really mad at his father for missing this. Lexie was growing up, and looking more like his mom each day. He looked at the other little girls and noted their perfect hair and little dresses. They looked so different then Lex. They looked normal. He watched them until they made it to the door and it closed behind them. Lex hadn't even looked back.

He kicked a rock and headed off to the high school. It was just going to be another day for the Winchesters.


	2. Copycat

**Dean-14**

**Alexis- 4**

**Sammy-10**

"Dean!" Lexie shouted her small voice loud in the teeny motel room. She pointed at Sammy, frowning. "He's being _mean_" Sammy smiled smugly, and stuck his tongue out.

"Sam, just stop, okay?" Dean said, rolling his eyes. He went back to watching the TV. "Go do your homework or whatever you geeks do"

"I'm done" Sam replied, as Lex pouted. "And you know it's true, Alexis. Stop being a baby"

"I am not a baby!" she complained, picking up the stuffed animal from the ground. "Right, Dean?"

"Right" Dean responded, not really paying attention anymore. He wasn't in the mood to be the referee tonight.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, standing up. "She hit me!"

"She's a four year old girl, Sammy" Dean smirked. "Can't handle it?"

"Yeah" Lex laughed, wanting to share in making Sam upset. Sam tugged on her hair, and she hit him back again. Sam shoved her over, and she toppled, landing on her butt. She looked dumbfounded for a moment, before standing up again. She angrily dives bombed onto Sammy, and sat on him.

Sam could've easily kicked her off, but the last time he had he had accidentally hurt her, and got into trouble. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of. He started tickling her. Her eyes lit up and she giggled. "Stop" she pleaded, rolling off. "Please Sammy!" She was gasping for breath.

Sam stopped and laughed at her face. She hiccupped and glared. "You cheated" she complained. "You tickled! Dean, tell him"

"It's not cheating!" Sam said. "There are no rules!"

"I don't really care" Dean said, getting annoyed with their antics. "Shouldn't you two get ready for bed?"

"It's only seven o'clock!" Sam complained.

"Yeah!" Lex agreed. "It's only seven o'clock!"

"Did you really have to repeat that?" Sammy said, rolling his eyes.

Lex gave him a cheesy smile, and remembered what Dean had taught her a few weeks earlier. "Did you really have to repeat that?" she mocked.

"Stop"

"Stop"

"Lexie, seriously"

"Lexie, seriously"

"You better stop"

"You better stop"

Sam groaned, and looked at Dean. "Did you have to teach her that?"

"Did you have to teach her that?" Lex asked Dean right after. She smiled at him.

Dean smirked. "Yeah" he replied. This was amusing, he had to admit.

Sam had decided to take a vow of silence until Lex lost interest, and she watched him longingly, just waiting. Since there was no way Sammy was going to speak, she started doing the same things. Sam cleared his throat and so did she. Sam itched his nose, so did Lexie. Sam glared at her, and Lexie glared right back. "Dean, now she's copying everything I do!"

"Dean, now—"Lex was cut off by hand closing around her mouth. She mumbled the rest anyway, laughter making her even harder to understand. Sam pinched her and she squealed.

"I hate you" Sam said, glaring at Dean.

"I know, Sammy" Dean laughed. "I know"


	3. One day, at the park

**Dean-15**

**Sammy-11**

**Lexie-5**

Dean was pissed off and moody to say the least. Sam had been complaining for the past three hours about their dad leaving again, and he hadn't even left yet. At eleven, he was gaining a whole new perspective on the whole "hunting" thing, and wasn't exactly agreeing with it either. He wanted to play soccer or something, and not learn bow hunting. Dean really couldn't have cared less what Sammy did, as long as he shut his trap for at least ten minutes.

"Dean" John Winchester said, bringing him out of his daze. "I've got to go. Remember to salt the doors, and windows, and—"

"Don't pick up the phone. Don't go out except for school or emergencies" he replied, saying all this from memory. He glanced to where Sammy was sulking and Lexie was watching TV like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. "And take care of Sam and Alexis" he finished, looking to his father for some approval.

"Right" he said, picking up his duffel and slinging it over his shoulder. "I left money on the table. You shouldn't need to use too much of it. I should be back by Monday—"

"And if you're not, call Pastor Jim"

"Right" he said again. He ruffled Sam's hair, but he just pouted, and picked up Lexie, who looked up at him with a big grin. "Bye kiddos" he stated, putting her back down, and he headed for the door. Dean locked the door behind him, and listened to the roar of the Impala engine as he sped away.

Dean looked back at Sam, who was now sulking towards the bathroom, and stopped him. "Dude, what's your problem?" he asked him. Sam shot him an angry look. Dean smirked, and rolled his eyes. Fine, he would give up his time if it would make his stupid brother stop being a moody little bitch. "What can I do to make you stop?" Dean asked, already regretting this. Knowing Sam it was going to be something like—

"Can we go to the library?"

Dean sighed. Something likes that. He put on a fake smile, and nodded. Sam started to put his shoes back on, and he scooped Lexie up. "What about you?" he asked her. "What do you want to do?"

She thought about it for merely a second. "Can we go to the park, De?" she asked. "I wanna swing!"

Dean nodded, placing her back on the ground. She followed Sam, who handed her sneakers to her, and she shoved them on. He opened the door, making sure the key was in his pocket, and they headed out.

The library was their first stop. Sam excitedly picked out two books, one on something about a president, and one that had a picture of a sword on the cover. Dean really didn't care. He handed him an old ID, and they let him make a library card, and they got their books all within an hour.

The next place they went was the park. It was a nice day, the sun wasn't too hot, and the breeze made it cool. Lexie dashed off the moment they got there, and Sam sat on the bench reading. Dean sighed. No one ever really cared what made him happy. If it were him, he would have chosen to hook up with some—

And there she was. That sexy blonde he met in English class. He had used his charm on her, and it had worked, but he had to leave to get Sam and Lexie from school before he could really get with her. She was with what looked to be like her younger brother, who waved to her from the top of the slide. She smiled and waved back.

He stood up, telling Sam to stay put, and walked over. "Hey" he said, sauntering over and giving her his classic smile. "Remember me?"

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "How could I forget?"

He scanned his memory for her name, and finally remembered. "So Claire" he said, and when she just smiled he knew he was right. "What are you doing at the park?"

"I'm babysitting my little brother" she replied, motioning towards the little boy who was now hugging her waist. "How about you?"

"I'm watching my little sister and brother" he replied, hoping that having twice the kids meant twice the adoration. "She's over there" He pointed to where she was on the swings, pumping her legs as hard as she could. "And Sammy' s on the bench" he added. "So"

"So" she giggled, as he came closer. He was cute, she had to admit. And watching his little siblings just made it even better.

Lexie grinned as she pulled on Dean's arm. "Play with me, De?"

"Maybe we should get together sometime?" Claire went on.

"Yeah" he nodded, patting Lex's head. "How about right now?"

She giggled again, and looked back at her little brother. "Don't we have to watch them?"

"Yeah" he sighed, realizing the flaw in his plan. He looked to where Sammy was still reading. "Hang on a sec" He went over as fast as he could, dragging Lex along with him, and stared at Sam until he looked up. "Sammy" he said, his pleading voice already intact. "You gotta help me out"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Can you watch Lexie, and that kid over there?" he pointed. "Just go play with them for like twenty minutes. Please"

"Who is the other kid?" he asked, warily.

"That girl's brother" he said.

"De!" Lex said, trying to gain his attention. "Will you push me on the swings?"

"Later" Dean said, ignoring her. Lex pouted, and glared up at him.

"De"

"I said later, Alexis"

Alexis looked taken aback. Dean usually wasn't so snappy with her. Now she was just mad at him. Dean wasn't paying any attention though. "C'mon Sammy, just do this one thing for me. I'll do anything you want"

Sam perked up. "Anything?"

"Yeah, man, anything" Dean said. He was making a lot of promises today. "All you gotta do is watch them"

Sam put his book down, and nodded slowly. "Fine" he said. "For twenty minutes"

Dean nodded, and watched as Sam stood up and took over to Lexie and then the other kid and started talking to them. He would watch them for Dean. Dean went back over to Claire. "Sammy said he's going to watch them" he said, with a smile. "Now we can hang out"

She nervously glanced over at her brother, but took Dean's hand that he was holding out and let him lead her away.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPN

Sammy groaned annoyed when it had been twenty minutes and Dean was still off with that girl. "Higher, Sammy" Lexie demanded. He pushed her again, and then gave Jack, the other boy another big push. They were laughing.

"Lex" Sam said after a few more minutes. "Can we do something else now?"

"Like what?" she asked, still swinging higher.

"I don't know" he scoffed, wishing he could go over to Dean and tell him his twenty minutes were up. "Something else" he slowed her down and she hopped off. She ran off to the jungle gym.

Sam took this opportunity to get Dean, who was kissing that girl. Sam grimaced, but headed over anyway. He wanted to get back to his book. "Dean" he said, and Dean ignored him. "Dean, its been twenty minutes" Dean just shooed him away, and Sam scowled.

"Fine" he said. "I'm not watching them anymore though" he went back to the bench, and back to his book.

SPNSPNSPNSPSN

Lexie ran up the ramp and then stopped, waiting for Jack to catch up. Sammy had left. "Wanna go on the monkey bars?" he asked her, rushing ahead. He was a year older, and was a lot stronger. He got on and made it half way across the bars before dropping to his feet.

She eyed them warily. "I don't know how" she admitted.

"It's easy" he said, hopping back up. "Like this" He got back on and swung from one bar to another.

"I don't want to" Lexie said, still not sure if she could do it.

"Why?" Jack asked, with a sneer. "You a baby?"

She scowled and put her hands on the first bar. "No" she said, but was still scared. However, she would not be called a baby. She nervously let her feet dangle, and then found herself slipping.

Her hands slipped right off the bar. She went falling to the ground, and landed with a hard thud. Dazed, she looked at her hands. She seemed to be okay. Then she felt it. It was her mouth. She reached up and pulled her hand away to see a sticky red liquid coating her fingers.

Blood.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean heard it from a mile away. Lexie was wailing loudly. He pulled away from Claire, and looked around for the source. He could see her lying in a heap under the monkey bars.

"Where are you going?" Claire demanded.

"My sister is crying" he said, and walked away without any further explanation. He walked over to see Sam trying to console her, and kneeled down. "What happened?" he demanded of Sam. "Weren't you watching her?"

"The twenty minutes was up" Sam spat back. There was no way Dean was going to make this his fault. He had told him he wasn't going to watch them anymore.

Dean couldn't argue with him, since Lex was still crying. He could see the blood, but not where it was coming from. She pushed him away, still mad from before. "No" she said. "Sammy" She leaned towards Sam and he looked at Dean surprised.

"Okay" Dean said, just wanting to make sure she was okay. "Let Sammy see then"

Sam picked her chin up and looked at where the blood was coming from. She had a tooth hanging from a string and had bitten her lip. "She knocked a tooth" Sam said.

"C'mon" Dean said, standing up. He looked back at Claire, who was holding Jack's hand. She had seen the whole ordeal. "Let's go" Claire didn't say anything as he left, pulling Sam with him. Lex refused to hold his hand, so she held onto Sammy, still sniffling.

Once they were back to the hotel room, Lex sat on the bed, her little arms crossed over her chest. She wouldn't let Dean touch her. He had ditched her to go play with that bigger girl. This was not something that she was going to get over lightly. He came at her with a wet paper towel.

"C'mon, ankle biter, you're covered in blood" Dean pleaded; now feeling even worse. His dad was going to kill him when he got home. "Just lemme fix it"

Lexie unfolded her arms and let Dean look at her mouth. His eyes widened and he swore. "I gotta get your tooth out" he stated.

Her eyes widened and she shut her mouth. "No"

"Lex, I have to—"

"No" she whined, crawling towards Sam. Sam put an arm around her, looking to Dean for guidance. He didn't know how to help.

Dean thought for a moment. "Sam" he said, and mouthed the plan. Sam slowly nodded as he understood what Dean wanted him to do.

"Now" Dean said.

Sam pinched her arm, and she yelped at him. Dean was quick to reach over and pull the hanging tooth out. Lex's bottom lip quivered in the sudden pain and confusion as to what Dean had just done. "De" she said.

Dean held up the tooth, and she gasped. She took it from him, looking down at it. "My toof" she said.

"Yeah" Dean said. "Your tooth" he wiped the blood from her mouth and sighed.

She crawled away from Sammy and looked up at Dean. "Thanks, de" she said, hugging his waist. He took that as her forgiving him, and felt instantly better.

He might hate taking care of them at times, but it was worth it when he knew that they were safe and that they looked up to him. "You're welcome, ankle biter"


	4. Toof Fairy

Too tired from their little "event" at the park today, Dean was so ready to just get the younger two to settle down and crash. Lexie was way too enthused about losing her tooth. She held it in her hand, showed her stuffed puppy, and kept looking at herself in the bathroom mirror and prodding the hole with her finger.

"De" she said, scampering over to him and climbing up next to him on the couch. "Is the toof fairy gonna come?"

Dean was confused for about three seconds before he spotted Sammy staring at him. He remembered Sam getting a quarter from the tooth fairy. Lexie must've remembered that. He thought about their limited supply of money. It wasn't that he couldn't spare a couple bucks to make Lexie happy, but he had no change other than the twenty his dad had left. He wasn't sure how to break it so that he could leave her something. "I don't know" he smiled at her. "Make sure you put it under your pillow and I guess we'll find out"

They washed, and got into their pajamas, and Dean pushed Lex and Sam into bed. He needed to get some rest, and figure out how to explain to his father why Lexie was missing a tooth. He also now had to figure out how to get a couple quarters or something. He instructed Sam to stay put and watch Lex, and went to the front desk.

They couldn't make change. Dean swore and went back outside. He glanced around for a gas station or something. There was nothing in sight. Leave it to the Winchesters to pick the motel farthest away from anything convenient. He went back in and searched the bottom of everyone's bags to find anything. There was nothing there. It was beyond him how there was no freaking change anywhere.

He watched Lex sleeping, and how small she still looked. She was growing up though. Both she and Sam were. He gave up on the change hunt and sat at the table. That was when he spotted it. He laughed to himself, and replaced her tooth with it.

Smooth, Dean. He thought. Real smooth.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Lexie woke up the next morning and immediately put her hand underneath the pillow. She felt plastic. In confusion, she sat up and lifted the pillow off the bed, flinging it aside. She gasped.

There, sitting on the bed, was a HOHO.

She picked it up and laughed to herself. This was much better than a quarter. She kicked at Sam until he groaned and opened his eyes. "Look" she said, shoving it in his face. "The toof fairy came!"

Sam was confused until he saw Dean wink at him from the bathroom. "Nice" he smiled at Lex. "That's awesome, Lexie"

"Yeah" she agreed. "It really is"


	5. Words

Words

John always knew that his wife Mary's death had affected his children in different ways. For example, Dean had taken a vow of silence. He hadn't said a word for almost a week after it happened. Sammy couldn't stop crying. Lexie, on the other hand, behaved as she always had. She stared up at him with her giant brown eyes, and didn't cry one bit. She only stared, as though wondering why things had suddenly changed.

John had continually tried to explain to Sam, who was six, that it was going to be okay, and that his mommy was in heaven. That didn't stop him from crying out in the middle of the night that the bad man had his mom. Dean was usually the one to comfort him, while John slept off the pain of his last hunt. John still could hear him though.

Dean asked sometimes if they were going to have a home one say again. He missed his mom. He missed normal, however un-normal they had actually been at home.

Anyway, John wasn't surprised when Lexie started talking. He had always expected her first words to be dada, or Dean, or Sam, or hell even baba. None of those came out of her mouth. All that came out was one small, gurgling, "Mama"

John turned from where he was putting food into Sam's bowl and paused. "Peanut?" he asked, staring at her unsure if he had heard right. She grinned up at him.

"Dad" Dean said, the spoon halfway to his mouth. "Did Lexie just say something?"

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma" Lexie went on, looking up at them in wonder.

"She said mama" John said, choking back the tears that were already forming. He wasn't going to cry in front of them. He just wouldn't. "Alexis said Mama"

Lexie giggled at the cheerios on her little plate, and looked at them again. She put one in her mouth. "Say Dean" Dean insisted, scooting closer to Alexis. He was amazed at her. Alexis just put another cheerio in her mouth.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma" Lexie mumbled one more time.

"No" Dean said, staring hard. "Dean"

Lexie giggled again.

John wondered where the hell she had learned mama, and why she was saying it now. He looked down at her in happiness and yet a profound sadness. "Good job, peanut" John said, with a smile. Lexie laughed, and looked to Dean. He was pouting, since she hadn't said his name at all.

"Sammy" Sam said, glaring at her. She said no more, content with herself for saying mama. That was all they were going to get out of her tonight. Dean sighed, and fed her a spoonful of baby food. "Fine" Sam sighed. "Don't say anything"

John ruffled his hair and walked outside for some air. He found tears pooling in his eyes again. He remembered that day that Lexie was born. He had gotten both Dean and Sam to say dada first, and Mary swore that she would get her little girl to say mama. "Mary" he spoke to himself. He knew she had to be able to hear him. "She said mama" he laughed. "You were right"

He leaned on the building and wished that he could have her back like he did every minute of every minute he had. He went back in, and found Dean and Sam giggling and staring at Lexie like she was now the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"What?" John asked, coming over. "Did she say something else?"

"OW!" Lexie yelled in her tiny voice.

John jumped into action, looking for any sign of injury. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, dad" Sammy laughed. "She says ow for everything"

"OW" Lexie said again, as Dean stuck his tongue out at her. Then she laughed, as did John, Dean and Sammy.

It was times like these, John was pretty sure they would be okay. For now.


	6. A Walk to Remember

**Author's note: If anyone has anything they would like to see me do here, I would love some ideas! Thanks to my friend for the idea for this one!**

**A Walk to Remember**

**Alexis – 18 months**

**Sam—7**

**Dean—11**

The day that John woke up to Sam shaking him awake was the day that Alexis took her first steps. He remembered it because he was hung over, and having drunken his way through the day previously, November 2. The day Mary had died. It had been a year. "What?" he grumbled at Sam.

"I thought I told you not to wake him up!" Dean said a little too loudly.

John wanted to slam his head back down on the pillow and get back to sleep, but it was far too late. He was already nauseous. "What is it boys?" he asked again, getting up and fighting the dizziness that overtook him.

"Lexie" Sam said breathlessly.

He did not wait for an explanation. He was up faster than a speeding bullet and into the main room. He glanced around for her, and found her holding onto the couch, standing and smiling at him. He relaxed. "She walked dad" Dean went on, still glaring at Sam.

John went over by her and kneeled. "C'mere Peanut" he smiled, even though his head was pounding. She looked at him, and then slowly toddled over, her little legs working hard. She quick fell into his arms and she giggled as he picked her up. "Good job" he whispered to her, and she stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"She was walking even more before" Sam piped up, looking up at his dad.

He shook his head. He had been worried that she never was going to walk. Dean had walked at only thirteen months, and Sam at fourteen, but she had waited until she was good and ready. She was just like Mary, he realized. She was head strong and did things her way. He put her back down, and watched her figure out how to get back up again and walk unsteadily to Dean, who patted her head.

"We have to watch her better now boys" he said, "She's on the move"

"Yes sir" Sam and Dean said in unison, watching Lexie make her way back towards the couch.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Two weeks later, Lexie had gotten a handle on walking, and now she wanted to toddle her way across the motel room all day long. She had crashed a few times, but never cried. She just got back up and kept going. "We're out of milk" Dean announced, looking towards his father uneasily.

"We're running low on diapers too" John said, with a nod. "We'll run to the store after breakfast"

Sam, Dean, Lexie, and John went through the store together. Lexie refused to sit still, so John put her down on the ground, and Sam held her hand. "Bye- bye, De?" she asked, pointing at Dean, who was walking to look at something. She looked up at Sam worriedly.

"No" he said, glancing towards him. "He'll come back" He looked back at the cereals.

She pulled on his hand to get him to go by Dean. She seemed really worried that he was going to disappear. "De" she said stubbornly.

"Lexie" Sam complained, and let her hand go. "Fine. Go by Dean"

She looked shocked that he had let go, and then started to walk away. Sam watched her until she made it to Dean, and then looked back to the shelf. However, Lexie was sidetracked. She saw a stuffed animal on the shelf down the next aisle. She cocked her head, and then toddled towards it. "Teddy" she said happily reaching for it. She pulled it off and then dragged it with her.

Sam looked back towards Dean saw that Lexie was not with him. He looked down the aisle at John, but she wasn't there either. His heart sank. He had lost his sister. He ran towards Dean, intent on telling him what had happened. "Dean" he said, pulling on him. "I can't find Lexie"

Dean looked over at him in shock. "What?"

"She was walking towards you and she's not here" he whined, tears forming in his brown eyes. "Dean, I lost her!"

Dean immediately went into big brother mode, like he had since the day Sam was brought home and Lexie after him. He grabbed Sam's hand, and then they went off together, searching for Alexis. He pulled him down aisle after aisle, and didn't see her anywhere. "Lexis!" he called, and Sam did the same. He prayed that they didn't run into their father.

"Dean, I lost her!" Sam cried again.

"We'll find her Sammy" Dean said, pulling him along.

When they finally found her sitting on the floor with a stuffed bear, Dean breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at him. "Teddy, De" she said, giving it to him.

"Right" he said, "Teddy"

He pulled her to her feet, and Sam looked at Dean. "You're not gonna tell dad, are you?" Sam asked worriedly.

Dean looked from Lexie to Sam, and then sighed. "No" he said. "I won't" Sam relaxed and they went back to find John.

John looked at his three children, who filed over to him dutifully. "Where were you?" he asked, curiously.

"Just looking at a comic" Dean shrugged. John nodded and then looked down at Lexie.

"Dean" he said. "Where did that bear come from?"


	7. Hide and Seek

Games

Lexie- 6 Sam-12 Dean-16

Lexie and Sammy were bored out of their minds. John had left them at Bobby's almost four days ago, and they hadn't left the house since. They weren't going to be here very long, and weren't in school. This made Sam very bored, since he didn't even have anything to read. Lexie was getting antsy too. She didn't do well all cooped up for very long. Dean was even starting to get a little cabin fever.

"De" Lex said, sitting on his lap. "Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Dean asked, not really enthused with the idea.

"Hide and seek?" she asked hopefully. Sam perked up at the talk of something to do. Bobby's house was fun, but they could touch most things. His house was full of guns and old broken down cars. Not only that, but it had been raining for the last day and half.

He sighed and looked at Sam's interested look, and nodded. "Sure" he said. "I'll count to one hundred" She scrambled away and went to go find a spot. Sam ran off too, in the opposite direction. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Lexie scampered up the steps before stopping. She had to find a good spot. The last time they had played, Dean said it was too easy to find her. She had to at least beat Sammy this time. She could hear Dean still counting downstairs. She had to find a place fast. She knew he was almost done.

She dashed to the closet, and found Sam already in there. "Go away!" he said, shutting the door in her face. She pouted and turned around.

In the end, she walked into one of the spare bedrooms and noticed the hamper in the corner. (They never actually used it, but Bobby had one nevertheless). She climbed in, putting a towel over her head so that it would be harder to find her. Hugging her knees to her chest, she waited.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean opened his eyes and stood up. He immediately smiled to himself and made his way upstairs. He had heard both of them go up there. They completely sucked at this game. He was able to find them in seconds, or at least Lexie he could. She didn't really get the concept too well yet. Sam was getting too big to hide in small spaces like he used to, so that really limited his choices.

Dean heard a scuffle. He turned his head and spotted the hall closet. He rolled his eyes, and opened the door. "Nice try, Sammy but you might want to be quiet next time" Dean smirked.

Sam kicked at him, so Dean shut the door on him again. Sam scowled and tumbled out. "Did you find Lexie yet?"

"No" Dean replied, opening the door to Bobby's bedroom. He doubted that she went in there. He closed it again. "You must be really embarrassed being beaten by a five year old"

"She's six now" he scoffed, as though that made it any better. "And she's smaller"

"You're still smaller than me" Dean remarked, going into their bedroom. Sam punched him and Dean put a finger to his lips to shut him up. He looked around the room and under the bed. He checked the shower, under the sink, behind the curtains and frowned. He was sure she had come in here. Sam raised his eyebrows.

Dean then smiled when he saw the hamper. He looked at Sammy. "Watch" he mouthed silently, and went over to it. "I wonder where ankle biter is hiding" he said to himself. He heard her small laugh. He grinned. "Oh well" he shrugged. "Guess we better do the laundry for Bobby"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean picked up the hamper. Lexie screamed as he dumped her out on the bed. He laughed at the shocked look on her face. "Nice" Sam said, and shook his head. Lexie laughed and Dean smiled.

"You're turn" Dean said, patting him on the shoulder. Sam sighed, but turned to the wall and hid his eyes. He started counting. Dean picked Lexie up and then ran off, intent on finding a good hiding spot. Lexie squirmed and Dean put her down.

Lexie squealed and ran off to find her own spot. Dean chuckled and ran the other way, towards the kitchen. Bobby stopped him. "What are you three idjits doing?" he asked.

"Playing hide and seek" Dean said, opening the door to the basement.

"Right" he said, raising his eyes at Dean. "Well I got to go out for awhile"

"We'll be fine" Dean said, and then ran down the steps closing the basement door behind him. He settled for a spot behind the stairs. He knew Sam would find him, but he was going to scare the shit outta him first. He grinned to himself.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSPNSPNPN

Lexie looked all over the first floor. She couldn't find a good spot that Sam wouldn't think to look. She eventually decided to go outside. It had finally stopped raining, but the ground was muddy. Her shoes stuck to the ground. She ran as fast as she could to one of the cars that was in better condition and climbed into the trunk.

She slowly let the top close, and found that she had locked it. She pounded on the top to get it to open, but she was stuck. Lexie settled back down, and waited for Sam to find her. He would get it open. She lay down and stared at the top of the trunk. She only had to wait now.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam crept down the basement steps. He had searched the rest of the house and couldn't find either of them. He grumbled and worried. He wouldn't put it past Dean to take a car and leave him here. He _had _heard a car, but he figured it had been Bobby. Now he wasn't so sure.

He looked under the work table and turned around. He took a step forward an—"Ahhhh!" Dean yelled, as Sam yelped and scrambled backwards. Dean laughed his ass off, a shit eating grin on his face.

"That wasn't funny, Dean!" Sam shouted, coming at him with his fists.

Dean just kept laughing and then pushed him aside. "You find Lex?" he asked, looking behind him.

"Not yet" he said. He thought for a moment. "Maybe she went outside?" he asked, looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged. "She might have, it stopped raining" They headed outside, and couldn't find her anywhere. They checked inside every single car in the lot, in the barn, and the house again before Dean was getting worried. "Dude, where the hell is she?" he asked Sam.

Sam just shrugged. "Lex!" he yelled. "Olly olly oxen free!" Nothing moved, and there was no sign of her. Sam and Dean went through the whole house and then back outside, yelling it at the top of their lungs.

Lexie kicked at the top of the car, but it wouldn't budge. "DE!" she screamed, as he heard his voice. "SAMMY!" It was no use, she was trapped. She cried a little bit, before sucking it up and kicking again. She couldn't cry. Her daddy said that big girls didn't cry when they were scared. They fought their way out of it. She angrily kicked at the sides and any other place just to make noise.

If Dean was worried before, an half an hour later he was in full on panic mode. He raced from one end of the lot to the other, freaking out. Where the hell was she? She hadn't wandered off the property, she knew better than that.

"Dean!" Sammy yelled from the direction of the house. From the tone, he knew it was not going to be good news. His heart sank. She was hurt, right? Oh god, dad was going to kill him. Sam was standing at the trunk of a car. He could hear Lexie's panicked cries from inside. "She got herself stuck in there" Sam said.

"Help!" Lex screamed, and kicked again to make her point.

"We'll get you out!" Dean shouted back. He went inside and found the jar of keys. There were tons, it would take forever to find the right one. He handed the jar to Sam, and went in search of a crow bar.

He found one in the basement, and then went back. "Watch out" Dean said, and Sam moved away. He pried the trunk open, using all his strength to get the damn thing to budge. It took both him and Sammy to make it open.

Lexie scrambled out and hugged him. "I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever!" she cried. She hugged Sammy too, and they went back inside. They rested on the couch for awhile. The Winchesters would not be playing hide and seek again for awhile.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby pulled back up and went to the door. He fixed his eyes on the car that he had been fixing up and noticed that the trunk was destroyed. A crow bar was sitting next to it. He stalked inside. "What the hell did you idjits do to the car?" he demanded, but no one answered him.

Dean, Lexie, and Sammy were all on the couch, asleep. He shook his head. Those three would be the death of him one day.


	8. Diapers and Creamed Spinach

Diapers and Creamed Spinach

Lexie- 7 months Sam-6 Dean-11

It had only been a month. That was all John could think as he made his way away from Bobby Singer's house. He had met him back when the demon attacked the first time, when Sam was little. He cursed himself out daily for not being ready when it happened again. He thought that they were safe. He thought that he had taken precautions.

All in all, this had been the worst month of his entire existence. Every time he looked at his sons, or at his daughter, all he saw was Mary. When he changed a diaper, all he thought about was Mary. When he helped Sam fill a cup with juice, he thought of Mary. Hell, when he breathed he found himself thinking of Mary. And it hurt. It hurt so badly.

He had to suck it up for his kids. The only one who seemed to be coping fine was Lexie, and she was seven months old. She had barely known her mother. Dean had pretended to be okay for Sam's sake, but it still took a toll on him. That was why John had left them behind. He wanted them to experience some kind of normal that he couldn't give them on the road. Bobby had insisted that he could watch them for a couple weeks. "They'll be fine" he scoffed, as though watching a ten year old, a six year old and a seven month old was a piece of cake.

Bobby was in for a surprise

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby had been with the kids overnight before. He knew a lot about the boys, from their favorite games to what Sam would refuse to eat. (Dean wasn't a problem. That kid could eat anything) He was only unfamiliar with the girl. Alexis. He had seen her after she was born, but this was the first time he had to watch something that couldn't use a toilet, talk or feed itself.

He was nervous for awhile, until she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Then he was hooked. She barely cried. He thought that was odd. What kind of baby never cries? Then again, he thought, she had seen a lot. What was being hungry when you watched your momma burn on the ceiling?

To tell the truth, he barely ever had to do anything. Dean took care of almost everything (Except diapers) when it came to them. He had Sam, who was like his shadow with him at all times, and Lexie was tied to his hip. She gurgled happily at him, fine with being dragged everywhere. She just wanted to be included, Bobby thought. He went to change her diaper.

"Uncle Bobby" Sam said, pulling on his shirt. "Can we have lunch?"

"Sure" he shrugged. "Help yourself to the fridge. Call me if you need help"

Sam scampered off, Dean on his heels. Not even five minutes later, he heard the crash. He grabbed Lexie and headed downstairs to see what had happened. He stopped in his tracks to see half the fridge on the floor.

"Oops" Sam said, cringing at Bobby's face. He squirmed as Dean and Bobby both glared at him. "Sorry" he added.

Bobby sighed. "Watch your sister while I clean this up"

He spent the next several hours cleaning the kitchen and making a lunch for them, and feeding them, before he was able to sit down again. "Bobby" Dean said. "We're going to go outside and play by the creek" Sam nodded happily next to him. Lexie put her fingers in her mouth.

"You can't take the baby with you, Dean" he said, shaking his head. "You two go, I'll watch her" Dean eyed him uneasily, but put Lexie down on the floor. She smiled, as though reassuring him and Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him outside with him.

Bobby shook his head, looking down at Lexie. "You're brothers are idjits" he said to her. She smiled at him, showing him her two new bottom teeth. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch where he plopped her down and turned on the TV. "You wanna watch the news?" he asked, flipping channels, "Or General Hospital?"

She frowned when he got to General Hospital, and looked up at him quizzically. He took that as a sign. "For a baby, you have good taste" he remarked, and he flipped back to the news. The anchorman was talking about some murder downtown. He grimaced. "Sick world, darling" he said to her.

She laughed and grabbed at his hat. He took it off and handed it to her, and she swung it around a little, giggling to herself. "I don't know what John was freaking out about" he thought to himself. "This kid is easy"

She looked up at him and whimpered slightly, just a step away from crying. "What?" bobby asked, and she frowned farther. He wondered how the hell he was supposed to know what she wanted. She only stuck out her bottom lip.

He contemplated going to ask Dean, and then mentally smacked himself. He was a grown man, he didn't need to ask a ten year old for help. He picked her up and whisked her off to the kitchen. John had said that she wasn't especially picky. He picked out a little bottle of creamed spinach, and popped the lid off.

He handed put it on the table, and Lexie stuck her fingers in it. He pulled it away from her and she looked at him confused again. He stuck a spoon in and tried to get her to eat it. She moved her face away. "Well you hungry or not?" he asked. He tried again, only to have her push the spoon away and spit it out. He decided to try another kind, thinking maybe she just wasn't in the mood for spinach. Turns out, she didn't want strained carrots or peas either.

She was a mess by the time Bobby had decided to give up. Spinach and peas and carrots covered her face and the front of her clothes. She looked like she had wanted to wear the food more than eat it.

"Bobby?" Dean called, walking in. "Sam fell in"

He turned around to see both boys covered in mud. Bobby sighed, and took Lexie out of the high chair and brought all three kids upstairs. He started the bathwater and got Dean and Sam to start stripping. "I can take care of Lex" Dean said, reaching for her.

Bobby let him take care of it and went to clean up the new mess in the kitchen. When he went back upstairs to check on them, he was surprised to find that they had decided to make a bubble bath. Sam gave him an apologetic grin, and stepped aside to let him see the mess they had made.

Dean was trying to get Lexie to stop eating the bubbles they made. They were spilling out of the tub and onto the floor. "Sorry" he said. "Sam wanted bubbles and I dropped the soapy stuff!"

Bobby couldn't help but start laughing at the mess. "You three are more trouble than your worth" he chuckled.

"Sorry" Dean said again, wondering where he was going.

Bobby just kept laughing, and shaking his head. "Just help me clean this up" They cleaned up the bubble mess, and cleaned everyone up. He had shooed the kids away awhile ago, they were getting in the way.

He sighed and went to find out what the kids had gotten into now. He turned the corner to find them sitting on the couch quietly. "We're real sorry Uncle Bobby" Sam said, fearing he would be mad.

He plopped himself on the couch and turned on some kids show that was on. "It's fine you idjits" he said, shaking his head. He pulled Lexie on his lap, and she settled down, snuggling into him. He couldn't help but smile at all three of them. Within the hour, all four were asleep and snoring.

Bobby would take care of these kids until the day he died. He didn't mind at all.


	9. Shut up, Dean

**Zoo**

**Dean-12**

**Sam-8**

**Lexie- 2 1/2**

Normal was never something that Dean thought would happen in his lifetime. Not anymore anyway. It was way past normal. That was why, when Pastor Jim had insisted on getting the kids out of the house and to the zoo, Dean was surprised. No, more than surprised, he was shocked.

Sammy was bouncing up and down, and freaking out about the animals. He already had a long list of every single thing he wanted to see. "The bears!" he shouted, from the back seat. "We gotta see the bears, Dean!"

"Right Sammy" Dean said, turning around and grinning. "We'll see the bears" He looked over at Pastor Jim, who was driving, and sighed. He turned around again, and noted how Sam's demeanor had changed the moment the word zoo was mentioned. He had been upset that John had left them again, but now it seemed to be out of his mind, something for which Dean was eternally grateful. He hated seeing Sammy upset when he couldn't fix it.

Lexie let out a loud giggle. "Tiger!" she shouted, saying what Sam had shouted out minutes ago. "Tiger, De?"

"Yeah, kiddo" he smiled, "We'll see the tigers"

She smiled at him, and then played with the buckle on her car seat.

They arrived at the zoo within the hour. Pastor Jim led them all over, seeing animals Dean wasn't even sure he knew existed. They walked for hours, and Pastor Jim had to carry Lexie after awhile. She couldn't walk that fast and kept wanting to go off on her own. She squirmed the entire time, and he put her down, and held her hand.

The bears were cool, and Pastor Jim let them feed a bear a fish. They only had to toss it over the grate, but Sammy thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. Dean relished in this moment. They even got a picture of all three of them in front of a mural of the wall with all the animals. Dean was smiling, Sam was beaming, and Lexie was laughing.

They saw the monkeys, and Dean grinned. "Looks like you, Sammy" he laughed.

Sam punched him in the back. "Shut up, Dean!"

Dean took Lexie's hands, and lifted her up on the platform so that she could see. "Sad, De?" she asked, pointing to the animal.

"No" he said, confused. "Why would the monkeys be sad?"

"In timeout, De" she said, pointing to them again.

Dean couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed until she was laughing with him in spite of the situation. He picked her up and sighed. "They aren't in timeout, Lex" he said, "That's their home"

She nodded like she understood, but Dean wasn't quite sure she did. She was a smart kid, thought, so maybe she did.

Sam came up, and pulled on Lexie's jacket. "Lex, what noise do monkeys make?" he asked her, grin widening. Over the last few months, Sam had taken it upon himself to teach her every noise under the sun. She knew monkeys, lions, tigers, bears, wolves, chickens, and anything else Sam could think of.

"Ooh ohh eee eee" she mimicked, laughing. Sam laughed too, and Dean shook his head.

"Wow, Sam" he said, even though in reality he thought this was funny. "You need a two year olds help?"

"Shut up, Dean!" he yelled, and smiled at Lexie."What noises do elephants make?" Sam asked her later, and she mimicked an elephant noise.

This went on all day, to the point where Lexie wasn't answering, for she had almost fallen asleep in Dean's arms. They walked back to the car, Sam also rubbing his eyes, and Dean nearly exhausted himself. Lexie wasn't heavy, but she was like a brick in his arms. Pastor Jim offered to carry her, but the moment Dean tried to hand her off, Lexie whimpered and gripped him tighter.

Dean carried her himself.

They got back to Pastor Jim's, after much thanks from all three little ones, and Dean put Lexie in her playpen to sleep. The next morning, Sam was asking her animal noises once again.

"And what noise does Dean make?" Sam asked, looking at Dean, amused. Dean tensed, waiting for her answer.

She made a loud sniffling noise, and looked to Sam for approval, who immediately just doubled over in laughter. "What was that?" Dean asked, confused.

"You snoring" he choked out, and Dean punched him narrowing his eyes.

"What noise does Sammy make, Lex?" he asked, hoping to get something good.

Lex screwed up her little face in thought, and smiled. "Shut up, Dean!" she said loud a clear.

At this, both Sam and Dean burst out laughing to the point where they were both in tears. "Nice one, Lexis" Sam said, playing with her hair. She pushed his hands away. She hated it when people played with her hair.

"Shut up, Dean!" she yelled again, and they laughed again, so she kept doing it. This would be her new thing for weeks to come.

Almost fourteen years later, Dean would still have that picture from the zoo in his wallet. "Hey, Sammy" he would say, turning to him. He held up the picture, and he snorted. "Hey, Lex?" Dean asked, looking over to where she was sitting in front of the TV. "What does Sammy say?"

She looked over at him confused, saw the picture and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up, Dean"

Dean and Sam roared with laughter. Again.


	10. Diaper Derby

Diaper Derby

Lexie-10 months

Dean-10

Sam-6

Dean had refused to change the baby's diaper since before Mary was even gone. He had experienced the monstrosity of the thing with Sam, when he had been four, and sworn never again. That changed once Mary died.

He still tried to refuse; he tried everything he could think of. But, when John had to leave to boys alone for the first time since Mary's death, Dean had no choice. He particularly didn't like that she was a girl. It made it so much more awkward for a ten year old. He hated everything about it. He dreaded the moment that she did anything.

The first few hours went without a hitch. She hadn't gone yet. The waiting was making Dean uncomfortable. He wished she would just go, so that he could get it over with. He watched TV with Sammy, and it was something about polar bears. He held the baby while she burbled to herself. He smiled at her, and soon he knew he had to check.

He sat her up, and took a light sniff. She had definitely went. He groaned, and looked to Sam, who was smiling evilly. "Gotta change the baby?" he asked, taunting him.

"Shut up, ass face" Dean growled thinking of the meanest thing he could call Sam.

"Ohh" Sam said, eyes wide. "You swore"

"Just back off" Dean said, taking the baby and putting her on the table like his dad did. He put the towel under her, and quick undid the diaper. He pulled it off, trying not to breathe. Lexie smiled at him. He wiped her down, put some powder on, (too much came out, getting over everything), and then tried to pull the new diaper under her.

"Ugh" Sam said, holding his nose. "Why is she so icky?"

Dean shook his head. "You were worse" he stated. "You peed everywhere"

Sam stuck his tongue out and disappeared to the other side of the room. Dean struggled to get the diaper on straight, and then sighed in triumph when he was done. He re-snapped the onesie, and held her up with a smile. "Done!" he said, and looked to Sammy.

He sat her in her playpen in happiness, and then realized something. He had to do that for the next three days.

The battle was far from over.

Three days later, Dean was a diaper changing machine. He had Sam time him, and he could change her in 40 seconds flat.(He would tell John this, who would only shake his head. Leave it to Dean to make a contest out of changing a diaper.


	11. Fences

**Fences**

**Lexie-8**

**Sam-14**

**Dean-18**

I never liked fences. They were always just things blocking my way. I especially hated them on rainy, gross, disgusting, and all around yucky days in April. It was cold, and I couldn't help but shiver, as my dad insisted that I try one more time. I think that was all I got out of him lately. "Try one more time" he would say sternly, with that look that told me that it wasn't perfect yet.

I was never perfect.

I sighed dramatically, which was met by a harsh gaze. "Yes, sir" I said, hoping that would take the edge off of my sigh. I wasn't complaining. If I ever wanted to hunt like Dean and Sam and him, and be included, I could not complain.

I hustled back to the start of the little obstacle course, and waited for my turn. Dean went first, going at the large, wooden fence at top speed, putting his hands on the top, and then lobbing himself over like it was nothing. Sam went next, struggling a little more than Dean had, but still going over nevertheless. Now I know what you're thinking. I at least deserve a lift, right? I mean, I was a smaller than Sammy, and a lot smaller than Dean, and I would never make it over that stupid thing all by myself.

I hate to say it, but I think that was my dad's point.

I wasn't even supposed to be here with them. I had insisted that if my dad wanted to train me, I wanted to be treated like Sam and Dean. So far, I was doing okay. It took me longer to run, and to do basically anything else, but he would let me try. I could only improve. If it wasn't for this stupid fence….

I had been staring it down for way too long now. My father and brothers were on the other side, just waiting. I took a deep breath, and started running as fast as my legs could take me. It was getting closer and closer, a lot faster than I wanted it to. The last time had ended in my trying to pull myself over, and then getting stuck. I just didn't have the strength to pull myself over. But this time I would do it perfectly.

Why? Because. I was eight years old, and I could do this.

I grabbed the top of the fence like I had seen Sammy and Dean do, and pulled with everything that I could muster up. I kicked at the fence, hoping that I could help myself over that way. My foot had nothing to catch on though. I pulled until I got one leg over, and then all the sudden, I was on the ground, in the mud. I was dumbfounded for a few seconds and then realized that I had done it.

I had made it over the fence.

I ran to where my dad was standing, looking more amused than anything. Sam was giving me a proud smile, and Dean was struggling to not laugh. I was covered in mud, and my arm hurt since I had fallen on it, but I did it. I had lifted myself over the fence.

My dad shook his head. "Again" he said. I frowned slightly.

Dean and Sam jogged back to the other side, and I went with them. "You did good, Lexie" Sammy said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Dad doesn't think so" I said, looking over my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it" he said. "He's never going to say anything" He went off at a run again. I watched him go over again. I stood, determined to make my dad happy if it was the last thing I did.

"You made it, Ankle biter" Dean said, ruffling my hair. "I'm proud, that's good enough" He gave me a broad smile, and my heart swelled.

But I still hate fences.


	12. Skinned Knees

**Skinned Knees**

**Lexie—2**

**Sammy-8**

**Dean—12**

**This one's from Sammy's point of view! Yay!**

Sam had never had much to do with taking care of Lexie. He loved her, don't get him wrong, it's just Dean did it most of the time. He played with the baby, he helped to feed the baby, sometimes he dressed the baby (with Dean's help), but he was never _in charge_ of the baby. That was why when Dean had to go to inside the store, and was going to leave Lexie and Sam right outside, he was shocked. "Alone, Dean?" he asked, surprised.

"By the time I get the two of you two moving, I could have gotten everything already" Dean said nervously. He was scared to leave them two alone, but really doubted anything was going to happen. He was only going to be feet away, and his father did this all the time. He headed to the door. "You'll be fine"

Sam nodded, looking over at Lexie worriedly. She was looking around, interested in everything there was to see. "Hurry up, though" Sam said after him. He held Lexie's hand, and she pulled him towards the ride. "Lex, we gotta wait for Dean" he said.

"Car, S'mmy" she said, pointing happily. "Wanna go to car"

Sam sighed, and let her sit in the car. He didn't have any quarters, so it wasn't moving, but Lex seemed satisfied with being able to sit in it. She had her hands on the wheel, and was concentrating hard. "Are you done?" he asked her. He looked back towards the door.

"No, S'mmy," she laughed, pressing where the horn would have been. "Driving!"

Sam sighed, and smiled at her, and let her drive. He walked a few feet away to see if Dean was coming back out yet, and heard Oomph. He looked back to Lexie, who was lying on the ground, and staring at her knees, whimpering. "S'mmy" she cried, tears pooling.

"Crap" Sam said, kneeling to her height. Lexie had tried to get down by herself, and landed on her knees. "It's okay, Lex"

"I got hurt" she said, the tears pouring out. She started to cry, as blood came out of her skinned knees.

"Lexie" he said, trying to pull her up. She was still crying, and whimpering. "It's okay" She hugged his neck and cried harder. Sam didn't really know what to do. He sighed, and looked around for Dean. There was an old lady by the door now, looking at him sympathetically. He thought, and walked over. "Do you have a bandaid?" he asked.

The old lady gave Lexie a small smile, and reached into her purse. "Is this okay?" she asked, handing him one. He took it, thanked her, and sat Lexie down again.

He carefully put the bandage on her knee, and she stopped wailing. She looked at it curiously, and then gave him a small smile. "Fixed it, S'mmy" she said, hugging him again.

"Yeah" he said, in realization. "I fixed it"

Dean came out, and looked at Lexie's bandaged knee. "What happened?" he asked, curiously. "Did she get hurt?"

"S'mmy fixed my booboo" Lexie said, grabbing Sam's hand.

Dean shook his head, and smiled. "Nice job, Sammy"

Sam beamed.


	13. The Stupidest Game

The Stupidest Game

Lexie-11

Sammy-17

Dean-21

I woke up, already grumbling that my dad was making us do this. I mean, I was a pretty good shot and I was eleven years old. I could run faster than most people in my grade, I could hop fences, dig out a grave in a few hours, and had more muscle than half the boys. I was strong, so why did we have to do this exercise?

We'd already done this before. This would be like my third time, but the location changed. Our dad dropped us off in the middle of the woods with no way of knowing where we were, and then we had to find our way back to the car before night. It doesn't sound that hard, but trust me when I say it completely sucks. Why? Because my father dropped you off miles from civilization, you had no idea what direction to go and he decided to do it in the pouring rain which wiped away most of the trail of how we got here, so you can't even track your way back.

Awesome, I know.

And you think I hated this, right? Well it turns out Sam hated it even more. As he got older, the testier he got when it came to hunting. He just didn't want to do it anymore. I hated the training like this, but I wanted to hunt with them more than anything. I wanted to be a part of this family if it was the last thing I did. My dad still refused to let me help with hunts outside of research, which I sucked at anyway. I wanted to be in the action.

Anyway, I put the blindfold on, and let my father take me in circles for what felt like hours, and then he told me to stay put for ten minutes, until he was gone, and then begin. I fidgeted, not taking the blindfold off, like instructed. I counted to sixty ten times, and then pulled it off. I looked around for any sign of movement whatsoever. There was none.

I turned around, and thought for a moment. He spun me in a circle six times, and I had started facing away from the torrential downpour. So that was this way. I walked that way, and then went to a jog. I scanned the area for anything. Footprints, broken twigs, for anything that signaled that someone had walked there. The rain had washed away everything. I couldn't even tell where _I _had come from. I decided to keep going. I knew I came from this way.

I started off at a run again, pacing quickly through the trees. I was not going to lose this time. I couldn't. I had paid close attention to every turn that we took; I had done everything that my dad ever asked of me. I was going to prove to him that I was not a little girl anymore. I was growing up, and I wanted to hunt.

My lungs were in over time, but I didn't care. I kept pushing myself until I couldn't imagine running anymore, and then kept going. My heart was pounding in my ears, not that I could hear anything over the rain anyway. I was regretting my choice of jeans. They were weighing me down. I should have worn something lighter. It was getting colder, and I shivered as I stopped to catch my breath.

I walked for awhile, trying to listen for cars or for something. I heard a rustle, and then took off again. I ran straight ahead, and then smiled to myself. I had heard footsteps. I was going the right way. Or, one of my brothers was going the wrong way too. Either way, at least I wasn't screwed.

I got to the point where I was so cold, I could barely keep my legs moving at a normal pace. They felt like jelly. I tried to remember how long I had been out here, and realized that it had been hours. It was growing darker already. I panted heavily, my chest heavy. Then I was spiraling into the mud. I lay there for a moment, trying to figure if I was hurt.

My ankle felt like I had tried to twist it off. I whimpered, pulling it towards me and holding it. I sat still, biting my lip in pain until I tasted blood. It was on fire or something. I looked down at it, and noticed that it was already swelling. I got up before I wouldn't be able to and looked around. The rain had let up.

I could see ahead of me now. I winced and walked forward. I prayed to god that I was close. I wasn't sure how far I would make it. It was getting really dark now. I was cutting it close. I groaned and then smiled to myself. I could see the trees thinning out.

I walked faster, or really more like hopped, until I could see a parking lot. The moment I stepped on the concrete, I was overjoyed. I had made it out of the woods. Now I had to find out where the truck and impala was. I hopped in my wet clothes to the road, and spotted the gas station that my father had started at down the road. I walked there, and looked behind me. The sun was setting.

I walked as fast as I could, and saw him watching me limp my way over. Dean was already there, but I did not see Sam. I touched the truck, and looked up at my father. "What happened to your ankle?" he asked, as I sat down on the truck bed.

"Tripped" I said, propping it up.

He shook his head, as he looked it over. "We can't afford for these mistakes on hunts, Lexie" he reprimanded. "What if you got hurt when you were running from something? You would be dead before you hit the ground in pain"

"I know" I said, mentally smacking myself. "I'm sorry"

"Dean, wrap it up" he said, patting him on the back. "I'm going to watch for Sam"

He nodded, and sat with me on the truck bed. He pulled my leg onto his lap, and carefully pulled my shoe off. I grimaced, and whimpered again. My shoe was tight on my foot. "You really twisted it" he grimaced, as he threw my shoe aside. "You sure it's not broken?"

"Yeah" I said, remembering the pain when I broke my ankle a few years back. "It didn't snap, it's just the muscle"

"Yeah, well" he said, putting the wrap around in tight as he could without hurting me. "What dad said is crap"

I looked up surprised. "It is?" Dean usually agreed with whatever the man said. He could've said that the sky was green and Dean would have agreed.

"Yeah" he nodded, patting my leg. "These exercises are important, but in a real hunt, you wouldn't be by yourself. Someone would be with you. These are like worst case scenario"

"Oh" I said, and sat back straight.

"You still need to have some sense of balance though" he said, shaking his head. "What did you trip over, a stick?"

"Shut up" I said, "It was raining"

"Uh huh" he smirked, patting me on the back. "Whatever you say ankle biter"

"I'm going to look for him" my dad said, walking off towards the woods.

My dad and Sam came back around the car a few hours later, Sam looking pleased with himself, and my dad growling. "Sam decided he was going to take his grand old time coming back" my father said. "So he's going to do weapons duty for the next month" He looked from me to Dean. "Do you two think this is a joke?"

"No, sir" Dean and I said together.

"Good" he snapped, glaring at Sammy. He got into the truck and Sam, Dean and I headed to the Impala. Dean made us sit on towels, so we didn't damage his car.

"What did you do out there, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I walked, took my time" he scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Why run? I'll get back eventually"

"You shouldn't piss dad off like that" Dean said quietly.

"Yeah, well" Sam said, and looked back at me. "What happened to your ankle?"

"I tripped" I stated. I leaned back, and we drove back in silence. It was times like this I wondered if hunting was worth it. I didn't really have a choice anyway.

Hunting was my life, whether I wanted it or not.


	14. Potty

**Potty Time**

**Lexie-2 ½**

**Sam-8**

**Dean-12**

John was happy the moment that he knew he could start potty training Lexie. He was sick of spending half the money he made on diapers and was starting to hate changing her as well. He took her into the bathroom, and sat her down. "When you go potty, you tell daddy and we go like a big girl now" he said, with a smile.

"Big girl?" she asked, pointing to the toilet. Her little face was scrunched into concentration.

"Yeah, peanut" he said, nodding his head. "Big girl" She nodded, and then she ran out. He sighed. He hoped this was going to be easier than it was with the boys. He didn't really help too much, that had been Mary's job, but this time it was all him.

A few weeks went by, and Lexie was slowly starting get the whole idea. She still had her accidents, but was able to tell him, or one of the boys when she had to go. He had bought some normal underpants, and she had worn them a few times, but mostly was still on pull ups since he really didn't want any accidents in the impala or anything. She would pull on his pant leg and give him the look. The look that meant John had better get to a bathroom _now._

One night, he woke up to hear the loud flush of the toilet. Lexie still wore pull ups to bed, so he just sort of fell back on the bed. It was probably the one of the boys. He looked over to where Lexie usually slept on the couch curled in a tiny ball. She was not there.

He got up and looked around. She came out of the bathroom, and looked up at him curiously. "Did you go potty all by yourself?" he asked, sort of in shock.

"Yes" she said, happily. "I big girl"

John chuckled. He wished Mary were here to see this. "Yes you are peanut" he laughed. "You're a big girl" He laid her back down on the bed, and knew that she had definitely got the concept. He laid back down in bed and stared at the ceiling.

His little girl was growing up, and Mary wasn't here to see it.


	15. Monster Game

**Monster Game**

**Lexie-4 **

**Sam-10**

**Dean-14**

"Where is Lexie?" Sam asked, looking around the room in mock confusion. They had been fooling around earlier, and she was mad at him. She had stomped off and covered herself in blankets. In a motel room, that was all they could really do to get away from each other. He walked towards her and she tensed. "Dean, have you seen her?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, Sammy" he said. "Where the heck could she be?" He raised a finger to his lips, and pulled the other blanket off the opposite bed that she was hiding under. He climbed under it in a little ball on the floor.

Sam smirked. It was the same game Dean and he played when he was younger. He walked over to the bed where the little lump of Lexie was, and grinned. He jumped up on the bed, and bounced around. "This bed is really jumpy" he remarked, and Lexie laughed as she was bounced around. "What was that?" Sam asked, and stopped. He poked at the lump, and she giggled harder.

She jumped out. "I'm here!" she shouted, as he jumped towards her. She bounced up again, and laughed. Sam grabbed her arm. "Sam?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"You were bad and now you're going to be fed to the monster!" he yelled laughing, and dragged her towards Dean who was still hiding on the floor. She squealed and tried to wrestle away from him. "It's gonna eat you!" he taunted pushing her over.

She squirmed to try to get out of his grip, but couldn't. "Sam, I don't want to get eated!"

"It's too late" Sam laughed evilly, and Dean started moving. He growled and Sam shoved her towards the blanket.

She squealed again as Dean lifted the blanket and pulled her under. He tickled her and she started laughing. "De!" she screamed, in laughter. "I don't want to be eated!" He pulled her back and tickled her again and she yelped and giggled until her face was bright red. He let her escape, and then burped.

"Mmm" he remarked, laughing. He stood up and grinned at Sam. "Sammy' turn" he sing songed, and dived on top of Sam.

Sam yelped and tried to fight him off, but Dean was too strong for him. Dean tickled him too, making Sam laugh. "Dean!" he laughed. "Get off, man"

"Sammy's getting eated!" Lexie laughed, jumping on the bed. "Sammy's getting eated!"

Dean turned after Sam was having trouble catching his breath, and pulled Lexie towards him, tickling her again. By the time that all three were out of breath, Sam and Lexie had hiccups, and were dogpiled on top of Dean. John walked in, and stared. The room was a mess, both beds destroyed.

"What did I tell you three about fooling around?" he asked, annoyed, shutting the door hard behind him. All three immediately stood, looking sheepish. "Clean this up now, understand?"

"Yes sir" they echoed. They began putting the blankets back on the bed together, and Dean smirked at Lexie, as she concentrated on getting the soldier's corners like her father had taught her. All three of them were like soldiers.

He reached over and helped her, and she smiled. "Are you still a monster?" she asked.

Dean snorted, ruffling her hair. "No"

Sammy smiled. "I think you are"

"Shut up dipstick" Dean glowered, and smacked him with the pillow. Sam picked one up and smacked him back, while Dean just laughed.

"I don't hear cleaning over there"

All three kids shared a smile. "Yes, sir"


	16. Teething

**Teeth**

**Dean-10**

**Sammy-6**

**Lexie-7 months**

Sam didn't care what anyone said, he did not like babies. He especially did not like babies when they were teething, and wanted to chew on everything. Lexie would chew on his trucks, on his cars, on the one army man that Dean gave him, she chewed on everything. And then, the moment you took it away, she would whimper.

Lexie never fully cried unless something was really wrong. She would just look up with those big baby eyes, and her bottom lip would tremble. A few stray tears might come out, but other than that the three boys could usually figure out what was wrong before the water works started. When it came to chewing on everything though, Sam was less than sympathetic.

"Dad" Sammy complained, holding up his newly slobbery truck. "She won't stop"

"She's teething" John replied, repeating himself for the millionth time. "It hurts. Here" He handed him the plastic keys that Lexie was fond of. "Give her this"

Sam handed them to Lexie, and they were immediately placed in her mouth. Sam was happy with this, and watched her chew. He looked at his father, who seemed busy and then went to Dean. "Dean" he said, "Why does teething hurt so bad?"

"It's like teeth ripping through your gums" Dean replied, rolling his eyes. "Does that sound pleasant to you?" Sam shook his head.

"I've got to go out" John said, going to the door. "Dean, you know the rules"

Dean nodded. "Answer the phone only after three rings, watch Lex and Sammy, if you're not back and you don't call, phone Pastor Jim"

"That's my boy" John said, and left.

The night went without a hitch, until the keys were mysteriously lost and Lex had nothing to chew on. She started to whimper, and tears fell down her pudgy face. Dean picked her up, and bounced her, hoping to take her mind off it, but it did nothing but make her mad.

Eventually, Dean was so tired, and so was Sam, that they were about to give up. "Dean" Sam said, "Look"

Dean looked down to see Sam's fingers in Lexie's mouth. She was biting him happily, no longer about to cry. Sam looked up. "I fixed it!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, Sammy" Dean said, relieved. "You fixed it"

"Am I a good big brother?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"The best" Dean replied, rolling his eyes. Then he grinned. "Except for me of course"

John would come in hours later to find Sam, Dean, and Lexie, all lying in one bed snoring away. He shook his head, and plopped down in the opposite one.

"Crazy kids" he sighed, and fell asleep.


	17. Chicken Pox

**Chicken Pox**

**Lexie-4**

**Dean-14**

**Sammy-10**

The day started out like any other day since his Mary died. John woke up, made sure Sam and Dean got to school alright, woke Lexie up and put her in front of the TV, and then fell back into bed until lunch time when Lexie would get bored and wake him up again. The rest of the day would consist of him making lunch, cleaning up before Lexie could destroy the room again, and then he would let her color or some other sort of thing until Dean and Sam got back from school. Then he would head out and not come back until late.

However, when he went to go back to sleep and found Lexie still curled up in her little spot next to him, he knew something was wrong. Usually he could barely get the kid to sit still long enough to watch Sesame Street. He put a hand on her forehead, fearing the worst. She wasn't too hot, but he couldn't be sure. He sighed. "Peanut" he said, coaxing her out of sleep. "Peanut, it's morning. Wake up"

She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up. "Daddy, my throat is on fire!" She said, sitting up and looking at him scared.

He smirked. "Fire?" he asked, "I doubt it" He lifted her up and sat her on the counter. "Anything else hurt?"

"No" she replied, "Just my throat when I swallow stuff" She itched her ankle and then frowned. "Daddy" she said, pointing to the little red dot. "I think I gots a buggy bite!"

John frowned and then lifted her leg up to look closer. It looked like…but it couldn't be…where would she have picked that up? He sighed and handed her the thermometer. "Keep it under your tongue" he instructed. He waited with her for the full minute and then took it out. "100.4" he stated. "You've got a fever"

"Am I going to die?" she asked, wide eyed.

John couldn't help but laugh. "No, peanut, you're not going to die"

"Oh" she said, looking at her elbow now. "Daddy look another one"

John looked at her elbow and then pulled her shirt off. There were little red bumps covering her entire midsection and her back. Most of them were small and barely there, but they were present. "Well Lexie" He sighed. "I think you've got the chicken pox"

"The what?" she asked, squirming around.

"Chicken pox" he repeated. He picked her up and handed her a cup of juice as he sat her down on the couch. "Do they itch?"

"Yeah" she replied, already scratching at them. He swatted her hands away and she looked up at him confused.

"No scratching, you got that?" he said.

"Yes, sir" she said, with a serious nod. She sipped her juice and then went to staring at the TV.

John sighed and went to run bath water. Maybe that would help her with her itching. It was what had helped both Sam and Dean when they had gotten them when they were younger. At least, that was what he thought Mary had done. He made the water lukewarm, so as not to raise her fever, and then helped her in.

Lexie sat, gripping the sides of the tub trying to resist the urge to scratch. John already felt really bad that she was suffering like this. He wasn't the best when someone was sick or hurt. He wasn't a comforter at all. This type of thing was Mary's job, but she had been gone for years.

"Daddy" Lexie said, her eyes wide. "It itches"

"I know, peanut" John said, splashing some of the water on her to soothe it. "Try not to scratch" He stood up, and sighed. "I'm going to get you some medicine" he stated and went to the medical kit.

He pulled out all the calamine lotion he could get his hands on and then pulled out the kid's fever reducer. He poured it out and then went back in and dried Lexie off. He put her in her least tight clothes, thinking maybe that would help with the itching. He put calamine lotion all over her until she looked like a big mess of pink splotches. She would not however, take the medicine.

"I don't wanna" she complained, eying it like it was poison.

"This isn't a choice" he stated, annoyed. "You have to, now open up" She stared at it for a long time again. "Alexis" he said sternly. She reluctantly opened her mouth and took the medicine with a grimace. She choked it down, coughing at the end.

He smiled and gave her some cereal which she ate almost none of. She was starting to look drowsy again, barely able to keep her eyes open. She yawned and John let her curl up on his lap on the couch. She fell asleep on his lap, her hand gripping his shirt like she was clinging on for dear life. She had a pretty strong grip for a four year old.

He let them stay like that for awhile, until the door burst open and Dean and Sammy burst in. "Sammy, for the millionth time!" Dean said loudly. "I don't know the capital of any state, because no one cares, okay?"

Sam smirked. "You're just saying that because you don't know" Dean grumbled, but didn't reply. He stopped when he saw Lexie.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her slowly wake up from all the commotion.

"You woke her up" John stated, slightly annoyed. Lexie really needed her rest. "She's sick"

Lexie was awake now, and climbed off her father's lap. She pulled on Dean, smiling like she had just woken up Christmas morning. She usually looked that way when the boys walked in after school. "I gots a chicken pod" She said excitedly.

"I think you mean chicken pox" Sam said, looking at her red spots. He looked at his father. "Is she contagious?"

"You've already had them" John replied, standing up. "Both of you had" His phone started to ring. He took it off the hook and answered it. "Hello?"

"John?" Bobby asked. "I need your help. You got a few days?"

He looked to Lexie, who was currently picking at the spots on her arms. "Is it an emergency?" he asked.

"I got a few vamps who need beheading asap" Bobby replied. "Everyone else is busy"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hang on" he said, and put the phone down. "Dean" he said, and Dean looked up. John was speaking in that this is a serious thing tone, so he was ready immediately. "If I leave you alone with Lexie and Sam for a few days can you handle it?"

Dean looked to Lexie, who looked up at the sound of her name. Dean had already handled the flu and multiple colds, what was the chicken pox? Dean nodded to his father.

"I can be there in seven hours" John said, and hung up. He got up and started throwing things together. "Okay" John stated, handing Dean some supplies. "If she gets too itchy, put some calamine on, bathe her every night, and give her plenty of liquids and rest. Try to get her to eat as much as you can"

"Yes sir" Dean said, picking her up. She buried her head in his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"If the fever doesn't go down or gets above 103 you call me or pastor Jim" John said. Dean nodded again. "See you soon, Dean. Bye Sammy" He gave them one last look before heading out the door.

Lexie whined slightly when the door closed. "C'mon Lex" He said, laying her in bed. "I'll tell you a story"

"Okay" She said, slightly happier with that. "Tell the one about the princess"

"Yeah Dean" Sam laughed, amused. "Tell the one about the princess"

"Shut up, Sammy" Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. "She's sick, man"

"Yeah, whatever" Sam laughed, opening his algebra book. "Whatever"

Dean glared at him and then looked back at Lexie. "Once upon a time…"


	18. Chicken Pox Part 2

**Chicken Pox Part Two! **

**(I got way too caught up in Dean's story! Lol. Hope you like it!)**

**Lexie-4**

**Dean-14**

**Sammy-10**

"Dean" Sam said, with a frown. "I'm pretty sure that's not how that story goes"

Dean looked up at him, rolling his eyes. "But the sharks make it better" he remarked, and looked to Lexie, who just giggled. "Right?"

"Dude, Snow White wasn't anywhere near sharks" Sam said, shaking his head. "No princess was. Ever"

"They can be if I want them to be okay?" Dean said, annoyed. "This story isn't even for you, so shut up" He looked back to Lexie. "So anyway, where was I before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked, shooting Sam a look.

"The princess almost got eated" Lex replied.

"Right" Dean agreed. "So the princess was swimming for her life! She was going like this!" He moved his arms around, making Lexie laugh. "And just when the shark was about to snap his huge jaws, she was pulled out of the water by none other than Prince—"

"Dean" she said, answering for him. "Prince Dean and Prince Sammy"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure" he said. "But Prince Dean was way better" Sam scoffed behind him. "So Prince Dean pulled Princess Lexie out of the water and saved her! And then they went all the way back to shore where a witch cast a spell on them"

"What spell?" she asked, no longer sleepy.

"A bad, bad spell" Dean grimaced. "Where they had to only eat broccoli for the rest of their lives or they would die!"

"Ew" Lexie laughed.

"Yeah" Dean agreed. "Only Prince Sammy liked that spell" Dean smiled. "So you know what they did next?" Lexie shook her head. "They had to go and uh…get the sword"

"What?" Sam snorted. "Dude this is the stupidest—"

"Sword!" Lexie shouted, happily.

Dean smirked at Sam. "In the cave with the dragon" He went on. "So they headed out there and then the dragon came out. Sam tried to defeat it, but it would take both Princes to save the Princess from the nasty curse! So they killed the dragon, took the large sword, and slay the witch!"

"Yay!" Lex said, and then coughed.

"And they all lived happily ever after" Dean said, with a huge grin. "Now you have to get some sleep"

"Kay, De" Lex said, with a yawn. She snuggled down in the sheets and was soon fast asleep. Dean moved the sweaty hair out of her face and then sat on the couch next to Sam.

"Hey Dean" Sam said after awhile. "When did I have chicken pox?"

"Around the same age I think" Dean said, trying to remember. "You were a little brat about it too"

"Gee thanks" Sam said, rolling his eyes. He paused. "All I remember is mom putting all that calamine lotion all over so I wouldn't scratch"

"Yeah" Dean laughed. "You were pink" He turned the TV on low. "Mom used to do lots of things for us"

"Like what?" Sam asked. He liked it when Dean talked about mom. He could remember her, but only small things. Memories faded as time went by. Sometimes Sam had trouble making out her face, which scared him. He didn't want to forget.

"I don't want to talk about it" Dean said, turning to the TV.

"I remember her letting me eat in front of the TV" Sam said, with a small smile.

"I said I don't want to talk about it man" Dean said, more gruffly. Sam stared at him for a moment, and then went back to his work.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The next few days were torturous for them all. Lex was having a hard time not scratching, and Dean hadn't let Sam go to school. He didn't want him to walk all by himself or leave Lex to walk him. Sam was crabby being cooped up. Lexie was also crabby. She wasn't sleeping well and still had a fever.

"Dean!" Lexie screeched. "Sam said I was turning into a chicken!"

Dean sighed, as he measured out more of the medicine. "You got any feathers?" he asked.

"No!" she shouted.

"Then you aint a chicken" he said.

Lexie seemed happy with this answer and stuck her tongue out at Sam. She scratched at her back. "It itches" She complained for the millionth time.

"I know ankle biter I know" Dean repeated. "Here"

Lexie immediately shut her mouth. She had been refusing to take the medicine. "C'mon Lexie, I'm not in the mood" Dean sighed. "Take it"

"HmmmMmm" She hummed, shaking her head.

"Please" Dean pleaded. "Take the medicine" She kept her mouth shut. He rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a cookie" he suggested.

She thought about it, and then opened her mouth. She choked down the medicine and then ate the cookie. She sat down on the bed. "Don't feel good, Dean" she coughed, and her eye lids drooped. He put the thermometer in her mouth.

102.4

No matter what he did, he wasn't getting her fever to go down. It was just staying at around that number. He was wondering what he was doing wrong. He wished he wasn't so alone here. She slowly fell asleep. "I think we need to call someone" he admitted to Sam.

Sam looked up worriedly. Dean never asked for help unless he was really worried or scared. And that never happened. Sam just nodded. "Uncle Bobby's closest" he said.

"Right" Dean said, and went to the phone. "Uncle Bobby?" he asked, "Is my dad there?"

"No, Dean, he's not" Bobby said. "He went off to help out and I stuck around. Is everything okay?"

"I can't get Lexie's fever to go down" he said, watching her sleep peacefully. She reached up and scratched her face. Seems she itched even in her sleep.

"How high is it?"

"Little over 102" Dean replied. "What should I do?"

"Put her in the tub in lukewarm water" Bobby said. "And fluids. I'll come down there right now. You just do the best you can in the meantime"

"Okay" Dean said. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" he said. "I'm leaving now" The line went dead, and Dean looked over to Alexis' sleeping form.

He had to make sure she was okay. He couldn't lose her too, after all.


	19. Chicken Pox Part 3

Chicken Pox, Part 3

Dean put Lexie right in the tub, waking her up in the process. She grumbled, but was too tired to complain much. Plus the water made the itching better, so she didn't really care. She lay back and Dean splashed water over her. "De" she said, frowning. "S'cold"

"I know" Dean said. "It's to bring you're fever down"

"Okay, De" she said, going with whatever he said to do. Dean sighed and shook his head. She and Sam trusted everything he said, and most of the time he didn't even have all the answers. He was making this up as he went along.

He let her stay in there for awhile and then made her get out. She started itching again, but he smacked her hands away. She glared at him, and itched it anyway when he turned his back.

There was a knock on the door a few hours later. "Hey boys" Bobby said as Dean opened it. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping now" Dean said, pointing. "I gave her medicine a few hours ago, but it's not bringing it down, Uncle Bobby"

Bobby put his stuff down and looked over at Lexie's sleeping form. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and little red bumps covered her entire face. Immediately he was angry. John had said nothing about one of the kid's being sick. If he did, he never would have asked him to come. "You give her that bath?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded. "Just got to wait it out then. We'll check her temperature in the morning"

He looked at Dean's defeated glance. "Hey" Bobby said to Sam. "Go wash up" Sam got up and went into the bathroom. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You did great kiddo" he said, with a smile. "Its' not easy taking care of a sick kid"

"Yeah" Dean said, just staring at his shoes. He didn't really believe Bobby.

"Get some sleep ya idgit" Bobby said, shaking his head. Dean looked exhausted. Dean pulled his shirt off, and hopped into bed next to Lexie. Lexie immediately rolled over so she was curled up in a little ball against his back. Dean didn't seem to mind, and Bobby realized that this was probably just a normal occurrence. These three were closer than anything.

Bobby turned the tv down, and watched as all three now slept silently, Dean and Sam's soft snores the only thing breaking the silence. He lay down on the couch, put his hat over his head, and fell asleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The next morning, Lexie was so out of it the situation might have even been funny if Dean wasn't so worried. She had just been lying there today, not wanting to eat or even watch Sesame Street like she usually did. She only wanted to sleep.

"Here" Bobby said, handing Dean a cup of juice and toast. "Try to get her to eat something"

Dean went over and sat on the bed. "Here" he said, handing it to her. "You need to eat this if you want to get better, okay?" She nibbled slightly, but barely touched it. She drank half the glass of juice and then collapsed back.

"I'm itchy" she said, squirming around.

"Why don't we give you an oatmeal bath" Bobby said, picking her up.

"Oatmeal?" Dean asked, confused.

"It relieves the itching" Bobby said, running the water. He made it slightly cool to see if that would help. He poured in the oatmeal, and put Lex in. "Should make it better"

"Oh" Dean said, wondering why he didn't know that.

Sam sighed, and flipped channels. It was getting boring with nothing to do. He wished his dad would get back soon. "Dean" he called. "How is she?"

"Better" Dean replied, feeling sorry. In all this worrying, he had been ignoring Sam.

Bobby caught that sound in Dean's voice and shook his head. "Hey" he called. "Dean, why don't you and Sam go out and get some food or something? Get some air"

"Okay" Sam said, happier that he now had something to do. Dean was less enthusiastic, not wanting to leave Lex, but agreed. They left the room, and disappeared.

"Stay here darling" Bobby said, leaving the bathroom. He picked up the phone, and dialed John. There was no answer. "Just to let you know" he said to the voicemail. "Your daughter's sick, and your gone, and I think you're an idgit for leaving them alone. What were you thinkin?" He sighed. "Call back when you get this"

He hung up the phone and adjusted his hat. It really made him mad that he'd leave his kids. He knew John loved them, but sometimes the decisions he made didn't make much sense. He went back to the bath. "You okay, darling?"

"Yeah" called Lexie.

Bobby pulled her out not much later, and took her temperature. It was down, but still a little high for his liking. He made her take more medicine and then they lay on the couch together. He had her on his lap, where she was comfortable. He could remember doing this same thing as his house when she had been a baby.

As far as he was concerned, she was like a daughter to him. The boys were like his sons. This was his family. He wasn't going to let anything happen.


	20. Chicken Pox Part 4

Chicken Pox, the Final Chapter

Lexie was getting much better only four days later. Bobby had helped out Dean a lot, which had made Dean feel better himself. He had been extremely worried about Lexie for a little while there. It seemed like she would never get better. Her fever was back down to only 99.7 and she was a lot more alert and awake. "De," she said, pulling on his sleeve. "I wanna go outside"

"You can't" he said, rolling his eyes. This was about the millionth time she had asked. "You're still sick"

"But I feel better," she complained, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I know, Lex," he sighed. "But look, you still have tons of spots. You heard what Bobby said, no outside until they scab."

She itched and he smacked her hands away. She grumbled and sat back on the couch, defeated. Sammy was already watching something on TV, and Lex watched it bored. She didn't like this show, but she knew better than to take the remote from Sam. Last time it hadn't ended well. The door opened, and Bobby walked in with groceries. "Hey," he said to Dean, putting the bag on the table. "You think you can handle it if I head over to where your father is. Just to make sure everything's going ok?"

Dean looked over to Lexie and Sam. "Yeah," he said. "As long as they don't die of boredom we'll be fine."

Bobby smiled. "That's why I bought this," he said, pulling out a board game. He placed it on the table. "Candyland"

Dean smiled widely. "Wow, you didn't have to get this"

"Nonsense," Bobby smiled. "It's my pleasure. This way you'll have something all of you can play for awhile."

"Thanks, Bobby" Dean said, still grinning like it was Christmas morning. "This is awesome."

"No problem," he said. "I got more medicine and some other supplies. You should be okay until your daddy gets back."

"Okay," Dean said. "Thanks again."

Bobby headed to the door, knowing that Dean would be just fine. He had taken care of these two his entire life and it wasn't going to be any different now. "I'll find your daddy and tell him to get back as soon as he can." Bobby said. "Don't you worry."

"I'm not," Dean said, with a nod. "See you later. And thank you."

"You're welcome" Bobby said, and left.

"De?" Lex asked, pointing to the box on the table. "What's this?"

Dean smirked, and picked it up. "This," he said, holding it up so Sam could see. He was peeking curiously over the couch. "Is the best game ever"

"Candyland?" Sam asked, getting up. "Where did that come from?"

"Bobby got it for us" Dean smiled. "Wanna play?" He shook the box a little and Sam smirked and nodded. They set it up around the coffee table. Lex wanted to be red, Dean was blue, and Sam was green.

"Pick a card," Dean said. Sam picked up one and moved, and then it was Lexie's turn. She picked a card, and ended up three spaces behind Sam. She frowned. Dean went last and was also ahead of her. This made her slightly disgruntled, but she said nothing.

After the game was nearly done and Lex had been sent back to the candy cane forest and was losing by a lot, she was upset. "That's not fair," She complained, crossing her arms. Sam drew a card and crossed the last spot, winning the game. "You're a doofus," she said to Sam, angrily.

"Hey," Dean said warningly. "Don't be a sore loser or you're not playing anymore, got it?"

"I don't want to play anymore," she stated.

"Fine," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Go to bed then"

She stared at him for a moment, testing if he was serious. When she realized he was very serious, she uncrossed her arms. "I changed my mind, I'll play again." She put her person back on the start space.

They played three more times, before Lex was falling asleep and barely paying attention. "Sleepy, De," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Sammy?"Dean said, "Go see what's in my bag."

"Why?" Sam asked, already walking over there. He picked it up and opened it. "Dean!" he exclaimed, pulling out the movie. "Jurassic Park? How did you get this?"

"I have ways," Dean smirked, glad to see Sam happy. He had been feeling ignored lately and Dean knew it. "Let me get Lex ready for bed and we can watch it, okay?"

Sam nodded and got it set up. Dean lay Lex down, but she didn't want to go to sleep. "Can I lay with you, de?" she asked, her face flushed. It looked like her fever had snuck back up again. "I don't feel good"

He sighed, and picked her up piggy back style and plopped her on the couch. He wished she would just feel better already. He felt so helpless with her like this.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

When the week was almost through, John had walked through the door late at night. Dean had turned on the light automatically, looking freaked out. John hadn't warned him that he would be coming. "Go back to sleep, son," John said tiredly, waving a hand at him. "It's just me."

Dean sat up, pulling Lexie off of him and walked over. "Lexie's better," he said, watching John toss his things on the table. "How did the hunt go? Was it bad?"

John sat down at the table and sighed. "It wasn't too bad. Got rid of the problem." He looked over at Lexie and Sam, who were snoring quietly. "Bobby told me you had to call him in. How bad was she?"

"Bad" Dean stated, slightly annoyed. Lexie was sick, and his father was acting like it had been no big deal. "I didn't know what to do"

"Hmm" John hummed. "She's fine though, right?"

"Yes, sir" Dean breathed.

John smiled, falling onto the bed. "We better get some rest then. We're heading out tomorrow"

Dean tiredly fell on the bed. He was glad that his father was okay. That was all that mattered, and that's what he told himself. Hunting was the priority, and Dean knew that. He knew that he should've been able to take care of the others by himself, and that was why his dad didn't care. Sam and Lex were his responsibility.

He closed his eyes. It was going to be a new day.


	21. Where's my Mommy?

**Where's my Mommy?**

**Lexie—6 Sam—12 Dean—16 **

It was November, and parent teacher conferences had come up again. Usually, since they switched schools so much, John never bothered to attend. This time was no different. He was off on some mission that Dean wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. The only problem was that since Lexie had started first grade, and parent teacher conferences were required, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he go? What would he even say?

In the end, Dean took Lexie to school anyway, and walked into the classroom with her. She ran over to play with the other little kids in the corner, and Dean stood in the room awkwardly, unsure what to do. "Hi" a woman said. She was on the younger side, and Dean knew right away she was the teacher. "You must be Alexis' brother?" He nodded, a little taken aback. "She talks about you all the time" she laughed. "Dean, right?"

"Yeah" he said, casting Lexie a confused glance.

"I'm Miss Corrigan" she said. "Lexie is very fond of you, Dean. Is your father here? Or mother?"

"No" he said. "They had to go out of town. Grandma's sick. So I came" He had only said the first thing that had popped into his mind, but it seemed to have worked.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said. "Well I'm glad you came anyway"

"Yeah" he agreed.

"I'd like to talk to you about Lexie though" she said. "Maybe you could relay this back to your parents?"

"Sure" he said, and they sat down a little ways off.

"Lexie is a bright student" she said, starting out. "My only area of concern is that she doesn't seem to…talk about her home life a lot"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, she says things like you move a lot," Miss Corrigan said. "Or that she lives in a motel?"

"Oh" Dean said, a little embarrassed. "Well we were living in uh, a hotel room for awhile when we first got here. Our house was being fixed"

"Oh" she said, instantly brightening. "Well then, that explains that"

Dean smiled. "Is that all?"

"No" Miss Corrigan said. "I know I said that she talks about you a lot, but…that's all she talks about. You and Sam"

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Not necessarily" she said, shrugging. "It's just a little odd that she only wants to talk about that. Maybe it would be nice if she had some play dates with friends"

"Sure" Dean said, nodding. "I'll tell my dad that"

"Sure" She smiled. Dean stood up. "It was nice meeting you" she called, as Dean dragged Lexie out the door.

"You're teacher's an idiot" Dean stated and Lexie laughed.

"She's smart, Dean" she said, shaking her head. "She knows how to add big numbers and stuff!"

"Right" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Dean?"

"What?" he asked, taking her hand as they crossed the street.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" she asked.

Dean stopped walking. "What?" he asked, frowning. "Lex, mommy's in heaven, you know that"

"Yeah" Lex nodded. "But Ritchie's mommy went to heaven too, but he got a new one. Am I going to get a new one?"

Dean felt like something had punched him in the stomach. It was an innocent question. He could see why she asked. It was just unexpected. "I don't know, Lex" Dean said, not wanting to crush her. "I guess we could"

"I hope we get a nice one" Lex said, taking Dean's hand as they started walking again. "I want one that gives lots of cookies and packs good lunches like the other kid's mommy's do"

"Uh-huh" Dean said, trying to block her out. With Sam, he could tell him to shut the hell up but with Lex, it was different. She didn't know how much it hurt.

"Our mommy's in heaven" Lex stated. "You think she can see me?"

"Yeah" Dean said, glancing upward. "She can"

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"Oh" Lex said. She hugged Dean around the waist as they got to the motel room again. "Thanks Dean"

"For what?" he asked.

"For being my pretend mommy for the confer—conference" she said, stumbling over the words. She then went inside.

Dean stood there stupidly for a moment, and then laughed to himself. Mommy? No way…


	22. Fussy

**Thanks to Brittpage21 for the idea for this chapter! **

**Fussy **

**Lexie-14 mos**

**Sam-7**

**Dean -11**

It took a lot for Lexie to really piss Dean off, but this was one of those times. She was only a baby, and he knew that she didn't know anything, but he really wished she did. All she wanted was to be held. If he put her down she would start to cry immediately. She hadn't taken a nap, so she was cranky too, which really wasn't helping.

He gave her a bottle, but she only took one sip and then refused to eat anymore. He changed her even though she didn't need to be changed, gave her something to chew on, played with her, and anything else he could think of. She wouldn't calm down.

"Ugh," he said, as he placed her on the bed. She stared up at him, and with that look in her eyes, he knew she was about to start wailing. "Sammy, will you hold her for a minute?"

Sam glared at him. "I don't want to hold her again!"

Dean picked Lexie up before she could start crying. "Please, I need a minute!" Sam looked unsure. "Sam, please," Dean said again. Sam came over and picked her up.

Dean went into the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't actually have to go, he just needed a minute to collect himself and figure out what to do. She had never really been this fussy over nothing before. He splashed cold water on his face and sighed. After a moment, he got an idea.

"Hey," he said to Sam. "Want to check out the pool?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure," Dean said. "Why not?" Sam handed Lexie back to Dean and quick pulled his swim trunks on. They barely fit, but Dean doubted that there would be anyone at the motel pool anyway.

As they neared the pool, Dean found that he was right. The small pool was empty except for them. He smiled and sat down with Lexie by the edge. She stuck her feet in and gurgled happily to herself. Dean's plan was working fantastically.

"Look, Dean," Sam said, as he swam back and forth. "I'm a good swimmer, right?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "Since I taught you."

They spent the day just lounging at the pool. That was, until Sam decided to jump in from the edge. He splashed water everywhere. It hit Lexie. She at first got this dumbfounded look on her face before she started to cry.

Dean pulled her close. "It's okay, Lex, shhh" he said, patting her on the back. "Nice going, Sam."

Sam swam over, looking hurt. "I didn't mean too," he said, now upset as well. Dean mentally smacked himself. "I didn't mean to hurt her, Dean!"

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said. "She's just scared." Lexie sniffled, now calmer. "See?" he said, turning her around. "She's okay."

Sam smiled and splashed a little water on her legs. She kicked at it, cooing softly. "Good," Sam smiled, and went back to swimming.

Later, they went back inside. After the distraction of swimming was gone, Lex went back to being fussy. "C'mon," Dean scoffed. "Just eat it!" Lexie turned her head again. Sam watched curiously.

"Why doesn't she eat?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean scoffed. He gave up putting the food down. "Why don't you go take a bath while I put her to sleep? Then we can watch a movie or something." Sam hopped happily off his chair to the bathroom.

Dean picked Lexie up and tried to put her in the play pen. She whimpered. He did this several more times, getting the same result. He sighed, and kept her with him for the rest of the night. As it came time to go to sleep and she still wouldn't be put down, he gave up. "Fine," He said. He put her in the bed in between him and Sam, putting pillows on each side so she couldn't fall out. "We'll sleep together."

Lexie looked confused at first, but soon lay down like Dean had. She was soon fast asleep, close to Dean and Sam where she was happiest. She was fussy no more.


	23. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Lexie-4**

**Dean-14**

**Sam-10**

Lexie was sitting with her feet dangling out of the car, sipping the juice that her father had handed her only moments before. "Daddy, where's Dean and Sammy?" she asked, looking up at him.

He was staring out at the road where Dean and Sam should have been coming from. "They're running, Peanut," he said, although he had already explained this to her. Twice.

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

"So that they can be big and strong like daddy," he stated, squinting into the sun. He hadn't seen them yet, and was getting slightly annoyed. They should be back by now.

"I want to be like you too," Lexie said, putting her juice down and standing up. "Why can't I run, daddy?"

"Because you're still too little," he replied, picking her up. "You're daddy's little girl, Lexie, you're not big enough to keep up with the boys."

"Can too," she grumbled, pouting. "I can do it."

"Hey," John said, frowning a little. "You don't talk to dad like that, Peanut."

She brightened a little, but was still upset. "Yes, sir."

"That's my girl," he said, with a small smile. He adjusted so that she was on his hip. "When you get older, you can run too. I promise."

"When will I be old enough?" she asked.

"I'll let you know," he said. She nodded like she took this very seriously, and then pointed to the road. "There they are," John said, putting her on the hood of the car.

"Dean, you're a jerk," Sam complained as Dean started sprinting towards the car. Sam lagged behind, going at a normal pace. Dean laughed and touched the car in triumph. Sam made it a few seconds behind him, and John saw he was covered in mud.

"You're so bitchy, Sammy," Dean smirked. Sam scowled.

"Hey," John said, "Language, Dean."

"Yes, sir," Dean said, seriously.

He looked to Sam, who was still scowling in annoyance. "What happened to you?"

"Dad, Dean pushed me in the mud," Sam said, holding his arms out to show John the mud covering his clothes.

"I did not," Dean scoffed. "He ran into me because he wasn't paying attention."

"Dean," John warned. "Don't make me give you more training to do tonight." He looked to Sam. "Throw those clothes out. They're destroyed anyway."

"Yes, sir," both boys said together. Sam flicked Dean on the arm when John had his back turned. Dean shoved him again.

"Boys," John said, picking Lexie up. Both boys stopped immediately. "I want you to take another lap while I put your sister to sleep."

Sam and Dean groaned, but nodded. "Yes, sir," they said and started running again.

Lexie watched them go. "I wish I was older," she said to her father.

John sighed, watching the boys run off, knowing what this was really preparing them for and why they had to learn. "Be careful what you wish for, peanut."


	24. Punish

Hey guys! I got a request to do a story like this. I know I mentioned things close to spanking in my other stories but never actually showed it. This time I am. I personally think that John would've spanked his kids. Anyways, **this chapter does include spanking of a minor.** Don't like please don't read. Thank you all and please review!

Dean was panicking. He had only left her alone for one minute, just one minute, and Alexis was gone. She was usually very good about following his instructions. _Stay here, I'll be right back, don't move. _

This time was different.

His dad had been gone for longer than he had anticipated again and Dean needed to restock on supplies. He had sent Sam to school and he had to stay with Alexis. She was only four and not in school yet. He had left with her to go to the store after lunch. She held his hand and walked with him, looking around at everything that caught her eye, which was everything. He wanted to go down the next aisle to get more cereal and left her standing at the stuffed animals which had caught her interest. It was only going to take him a second.

The moment he had returned and didn't see her there he knew that his dad was going to kill him. What if she had gotten kidnapped? What if she had been taken by some psycho?

He raced up and down aisles searching like a mad man. "Alexis?" he shouted. He got no answer, but many odd stares from people in the store. He ignored them. He had to find her. "Alexis?" he yelled again.

"Will Dean please come to the front of the store?" a voice said over the loud speaker. "Dean Winchester?"

Dean held his breath as he approached the front. As it turned out, Alexis had actually remembered what they always told her to do if she got lost. Go to the front of the store and have them paged. Get to an adult you can trust. He saw her and nearly squeezed her to death when he got to her.

"Dean," She said excitedly. "I got losted!"

"Thank you," he said to the store owner. She smiled and nodded. Forgetting about the stuff that he had come to the store for, he dragged her back to the motel room, which was right down the block by her arm. His relief had now turned to anger.

Alexis looked scared as they got back in the room. "Are you mad at me De?" she asked.

Dean's anger faltered slightly by that question. "I told you not to move," he said. "Do you remember what happens when you disobey dad?"

She frowned and her eyes widened. "Dean?"

"Come here," he said, as he sat on the couch.

She fearfully inched towards him. "You gon' spank me De?" she asked, starting to cry.

"Yes," he said, his heart breaking slightly. "You know the rules."

She cried as he lifted her over his lap and tried to block her butt with her hands. He pinned them out of his way and landed the first blow with a loud smack. She yelped and started to squirm.

"I'm sorry, De!" she yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"I know," he said, continuing. He landed five more smacks before she was sobbing. Once she stopped fighting he knew that she had enough. Only ten smacks total. He had gotten a lot worse from his dad.

He turned her right side up and hugged her, rubbing her back. "It's okay," he said, calming her down. "I forgive you."

"You still like me, De?" she asked, looking up at him with her brown eyes.

His heart broke. "Of course I do, ankle biter," he said, incredulously. "I like you a lot. That's why I want to be sure you won't run off again."

She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. In that moment, Dean understood why his father had beaten his ass for such stupid things. It was never because he had disobeyed and was mad, it was out of fear. He understood a lot better then. "Love you, De," Lexie said again, hiccupping.

He smiled to himself. "Love you too, ankle biter."


End file.
